2005 год
Январь * 25 — публикация романа «Лабиринт зла». Февраль * 08 — «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» released on the Windows platform. * 28 — «Star Wars: Republic Commando» released to PC and Xbox platforms. Март * 04 — Wookieepedia is created under the name «Star Wars Wiki.» * 08 — «Star Wars: Republic Commando: Официальное игровое руководство Prima» published. * 16 — публикация комикса «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус, часть 1». * 16 — публикация романа «Тайны джедаев». * 22 — ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' Volume One released on DVD. Апрель * 02 — «Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary» published. * 02 — «Star Wars: Visionaries» published. * 02 — [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] published. * 02 — Midnight Madness at Target, Wal-Mart and Toys R Us and 48 Hours of the Force commences. * 05 — «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» released on PC, PS2, Xbox, and Gameboy Advanced. * 24 — Celebration III held in Indianapolis, Indiana to celebrate the release of «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов». * 27 — публикация комикса «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус, часть 2». Май * 05 — Revenge of the Sith (игра) released on PS2, Xbox, GBA, Nintendo DS and Mobile Phones. *05 — выход аудиопостановок «Сказания о джедаях» и «Dark Lords of the Sith». * 19 — премьера фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» в США. * 29 — Star Wars Wiki mentioned in a [http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,1066904,00.html Time magazine article about Wikipedia]. * ?? — Bai Ling poses for a Star Wars themed portfolio in Playboy. Июнь * 15 — публикация комикса «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус, часть 3». * 16 — «Dark Heart» published online. * 24 — «What's The Story?» feature of «Hyperspace» launched. Июль * 20 — умер David Tomblin. * 21 — умер Long John Baldry. * 25 — умер Alf Joint. * 26 — публикация романа «Король-примкнувший». Август * 09 — умерла Katie Johnson. * 10 — публикация комикса «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус, часть 4». * 31 — умер Michael Sheard. * ?? — «Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66» released to Mobile Phone platform. Сентябрь * 01 — публикация романа «Последний из джедаев: Тёмное предзнаменование». * 19 — «The Ultimate Visual Guide» published. * 27 — публикация романа «Незримая королева». Октябрь * 01 — «Creating the Worlds of Star Wars: 365 Days» published. * 01 — «Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars» published. * 02 — Hamilton Camp dies. * 07 — Charles Rocket dies. * 17 — «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» published. * 18 — John Hollis dies. * 23 — William Hootkins dies. * 25 — «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» published. * 27 — «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» published. * 27 — Star Wars: Where Science Meets Imagination opens at Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts Ноябрь * 01 — «Месть ситхов» released on DVD.http://www.theforce.net/topstory/story/ROTS_DVD_Release_Date_93929.asp thumb|Релиз «[[Star Wars: Battlefront II».]] * 01 — выпущена видеоигра «Star Wars: Battlefront II».http://www.theforce.net/topstory/story/ROTS_DVD_Release_Date_93929.asp * 01 — «Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan» expansion released. http://www.lucasarts.com/press/releases/104.html * 22 — «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» published. * 28 — SciFi.com selects Wookieepedia as its Sci Fi Site of the Week. * 30 — «Звёздные войны. Империя 39: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 4» published. * 30 — «Clone Wars 7: When They Were Brothers TPB» released. Декабрь * 06 — ''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' Volume Two released on DVD. * 27 — «The Swarm War» published. * 28 — «Звёздные войны: Чистка» published. * 28 — ''General Grievous'' trade paperback released. Ссылки * Категория:2005 год